


Keep The Home Fires Burning

by ko_writes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Assassination, I'm Sorry, M/M, Singing, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mycroft Holmes is assassinated on a cold, bleak December night..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep The Home Fires Burning

   Mycroft Holmes is assassinated on a cold, bleak December night. A night he was supposed to be spending with his loving husband Gregory Lestrade.

   The funeral is one that was specified by Mycroft’s last will and testament to involve no black and be filled with seasonal flowers and pale pastels. He wishes everyone the best with their lives as a footnote of - to many of his acquaintances - uncharacteristic warmth. It is evident in the document that he had planned for his death for years; he obviously knew it was a risk of his job.

   Sherlock is on autopilot for the whole thing and has been ever since he accompanied Lestrade to the morgue. Since he saw the single, long distance bullet wound through his brother’s forehead. It’s almost like he doesn’t know what’s happening. John is very concerned and has tried to help, but nothing has roused him as yet.

   Anthea - or Lea, as everyone now knows is her real name; she thought that someone should know her real name other than the man in the coffin - sits in silence. She doesn’t cry, doesn’t speak, keeps her head bowed. She knows Mycroft would turn in his grave if he knew she was praying for this to be his ‘Lazarus’; that he’d pop out of a cake at the wake and allow Greg to attack him with kisses, her to punch him and Sherlock to beat him with his violin. She knows John brought Sherlock’s violin, just in case.

   There are many mourners, but only a few friends. Mr and Mrs Holmes pay their respects and cry quietly in the corner. Greg knows Mycroft wouldn’t like that; Mycroft didn’t want his funeral to be a sad event. He thought he’d go hated; there was even a request for what music could be played for people to dance on the newly filled grave. Greg would tell them not to cry, but he himself is balanced on a knife’s edge.

   People take their turns to speak; some have anecdotes, Mr Holmes reads Mycroft’s favourite childhood story (The Iliad - but Mycroft liked the Ancient Greek original, not the English translation his father reads from, bloody show-off), Mrs Holmes sings his childhood favourite lullaby, some read his favourite poems (Anthea - Lea - learned Latin especially to read the original); Greg Lestrade sings Mycroft’s favourite song. Mycroft specified that in his will, he always loved Greg’s singing, even if Greg thought his voice was awful and off-key.

_They were summoned from the hillside,_

_They were called in from the glen,_

_And the country found them ready_

_At the rallying call for men_

_Let no tears add to their hardships_

_As the soldiers pass along,_

_And although your heart is breaking,_

_Make it sing this cheery song:_ _  
_

_Keep the Home Fires Burning,_

_While your hearts are yearning._

_Though your lads are far away_

_They dream of home._

_There’s a silver lining_

_Through the dark clouds shining,_

_Turn the dark cloud inside out_

_Till the boys come home._

_Overseas there came a pleading,_

_"Help a nation in distress."_ _And we gave our glorious laddies -_

_Honour bade us do no less,_

_For_ _no gallant son of Freedom_

_To a tyrant’s yoke should bend -_

   Greg’s voice breaks and tears fall down his face. He’s failed at trying to keep the sorrow away on his late-husband’s request. Then suddenly, a deep baritone begins.

_And a noble heart must answer_

_To the sacred call of “Friend.”_

   Greg blinks and looks up. Sherlock is standing in the aisle, offering a frail, wobbling smile.

   Greg manages to find his voice, and they sing together - the little brother, and the widower.

_Keep the Home Fires Burning,_

_While your hearts are yearning._

_Though your lads are far away_

_They dream of home._

_There’s a silver lining_

_Through the dark clouds shining,_

_Turn the dark cloud inside out_

   Sherlock stops to allow Greg to finish on his own.

_'Til the boys come home_

   "Thank you, Sherlock…" Greg whispers, and before he knows it, he’s gathered into a hug. A hug given by a lanky, tall, raven-haired man.

   "I just can’t believe this isn’t a Lazarus…" The broken baritone whispers in his ear, making Greg grip tighter, "But, if there is an afterlife; I’m sure he’s smiling."

 

_My dear Gregory, I wish you a lifetime of happiness. I love you with all my heart and hope against hope we shall meet again, even if it takes a thousand years - your husband, Mycroft Holmes…_

**Author's Note:**

> I am really sorry. This hurt to write, I'm nearly in tears. Please review if you're still alive.


End file.
